


Bad Dream

by KimLee9196



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, i want to try something i still bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimLee9196/pseuds/KimLee9196
Summary: this is my first time did this fanfic. Because i love Nielsung so much, so this for them. Sorry for my bad english :(





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a messed...

Rain pouring that night so heavy. Including storm and thunder. But it does't matter for Jisung because he so freaking tired after all heavy job he did that day. After showering, he prepared to get ready for bed. His roommate, Daniel already sleep. He and Daniel roommate for 2 years. For Jisung knowledge, Daniel is so scared to thunder. He will scream and seeking for protection. Even his body larger than Jisung, he still looking to the older if he scared. Before close his eyes, Jisung will see Daniel first and says good night even Daniel still sleeping. It his routine. After everything is fine, he can sleep in peace.

After a few hours, Jisung waken from his sleep because he heard something. A few minutes searching, he saw Daniel mumbling something in his sleep. He wake up, to wake up Daniel from his sleep. When he nears, Daniel start screaming with his accent all out. Jisung shocked and trying to wake him up.

''Niel... Daniel.. wake up'' he said while trying move Daniel too. But Daniel still close his eyes and screaming. 'Maybe this is very bad dream' said Jisung. So, he try harder to wake Daniel until the younger wake up from his dream.

''DANIEL!!!''.. its time for Jisung scream. Then, the younger finally open his eyes. Jisung relieved. And asking the younger what happens.

''What happen? Are you have a bad dream because i never saw you like this.'' ask Jisung. Daniel just stare at Jisung and make Jisung more worried. After a few minutes, he spoke. ''Sorry, hyung if i make you worried. And yes, i have a dream, really bad dream. It makes i can't sleep. I afraid if i sleep again. it will appear again.'' explain Daniel. Jisung wonder what kind dream that Daniel so afraid to sleep again.

''Oh okay. Do you want me stay with you until you feeling more stable and calm? If you want to.'' Jisung asking.

''Yes, i really need it,'' answer Daniel. 

They keep talking what they did do all day. How Jisung do all job or how Daniel dance practice. How they meets a new person. Create a friend. That kind of stories make they realise how important they in each other life.

Times running so fast. Jisung feels Daniel want to sleep but he just keep wake to listen Jisung story. Its time to stop a story.

''niel, i think its time to sleep. You have to wake early. Its late already.'' answer Jisung. 

When he want to go back his bed, Daniel hold his hand.

''No, hyung.. ermm.. can you stay for a while? ''ask Daniel.

''Yes, i can but you need to sleep.''

''No. I mean, i want to sleep with you, tonight. Just for tonight. Please?''

After thinking, Jisung agreed. Daniel's smile so adorable. He did't dare to refuse the younger request.

''Let me take my pillow and blanket first.'' answer Jisung.

''It's okay, hyung. You can use mine or just we shared.'' smile Daniel.

''You don't mind? ''ask Jisung. ''Okay, let's sleep. Its gonna be long night''

After Jisung lying down, Daniel keep hug him and its keep him warm too. Too comfortable to wake up. And both of them sleep until morning.That morning, when he open eyes, he saw a wonderful scenery. Daniel is beautiful. His mole below his right eye is cute. Jisung is so whipped. 

Suddenly, Daniel open eyes and smile. ''Are you done watching me sleeping? If not, i want to sleep again..''and Daniel close his eyes again. Jisung so ashamed. He try to wake up but Daniel hug so strong. He can't. ''Let me go, Daniel.''

No, hyung.. Not this time. You know, i waited this moment for long time and i don't want to missed it. And last night is the right moment. Please, hyung. Just a few minutes.'' answer Daniel. ''You know, i liked you so much. Don't you know that. I liked you more than friend, okay? You must remember this confession.'' add Daniel. ''By the way, why you silent? Don't want say something? Its hard to make this confession. Are you want to reject me? Are you thinking harder? I will be a best boyfriend ever.''

''Are you finish talking? if done, let me talking. First of all, thanks for this confession. Never knew that you like me too. I thought it's just me only liked you.'' add Jisung. ''You liked me too? Since when? Why you never told me? ask Daniel. 

''Daniel, its already done, okay? and the more important, we liked each other, okay?''  
"Okay, hyung.."  
''So, you my boyfriend, right?"  
"I want be your husband but boyfriend is also can."  
"Hahaha... You so cute, niel..."

Jisung never know. And he never regret to agree sleep with Daniel anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompt : Jisung calming Daniel down when they have a a bad dream


End file.
